South Side
by takoyn Kudou
Summary: When a mission goes wrong Yoji suffers the pain....
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa! This a little (okay not really little) fic that I wrote. The stuff in the little "~~~~~" are from the song South Side by Moby. I was listening to it one day and this story came to mind. This is my first attempt at a fic so I hope you like it!  
  
Title: South Side  
  
Rating: R or NC-17, depending on where you're from!  
  
Spoilers: No, none that I can think of.  
  
Warnings: lots and lots of yaoi, some violence, kinda depressing the further you get into it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss (although I wish I did some times). I also don't own South Side, I've just borrowed them for some entertainment.  
  
  
  
Yoji POV  
  
'Damn rain.' I curse running down the street. My afternoon has been going just fine until this damned stormed suddenly appeared. I hope everything I bought is still dry, if any of it is wet then my surprise will be ruined. I feel a stupid grin spread across my face think of what will happen tonight. I have a little surprise planned for my koi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See myself in the pouring home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finally reach my kittens apartment with the keys I slyly stole from his pocket before I went out shopping. I told the others I had to go out and do some shopping. I got a raised eyebrow from my lover as to ask me what I had to get. Snuggling up behind him I nuzzled his neck and whispered "Wouldn't you like to know?" It was then that I stole his keys from his pocket. A kiss on the cheek and a pat on the bum and I was out the door  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See the lights come over me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letting myself in I can't help but notice the smell of cleaner. Just like my kitten to have his apartment squeaky clean. I strip my soaking wet shots off and put them on the mat so he won't get mad about his spotless floor being ruined. Padding across the floor in wet socks I head to the kitchen. Gotta put the food away first. So far everything I bought is dry. A chill runs through me from being in wet clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See myself in the pouring rain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I run my hand through my dripping wet hair trying to get it off my face.  
  
"If you don't get out of those wet clothes you'll get sick," a cool voice says from behind me.  
  
I jump and spin around surprised as I thought I was alone. Of course I should have known the voice. There, leaning on the door frame of the kitchen is sheer perfection. His clothes damp from the rain hug his body in various places.  
  
"Hmmmm....maybe you should help me then...." I say sauntering up to him with a goofy grin and teasing eyes.  
  
"Maybe I should..." he replies standing up from leaning on the door frame.  
  
We wrap our arms around each others waist and I inhale the scent of his hair. Strawberries. Red, red strawberries, just like the colour of his hair. I can smell the light scent of rain mixed in. I kiss him on the forehead and pull him close, my wet body pressing against his fairly dry one.  
  
"You," I say squeezing his ass in my hands, "aren't suppose to be home het"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch hope come over me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I left early today," he says shrugging. "Told Ken and Omi I had stuff to do."  
  
"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"  
  
"This kind," he says grabbing my ass.  
  
I gasp in surprise. His strength never cease to amaze me. So thin, one may never imagine the strength that lay underneath. I see a small grin come over his face as I react.  
  
"Well, aren't we eager?" I say back him against the wall." You should also remember curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Meow."  
  
Startled by him actually saying 'meow' I stare blankly at him for a second and then start to laugh. A good full hearty belly laugh. I hold my sides 'cause they hurt. Aya just looks at me with this usual cool placid face and walks over to the counter where all the bags are.  
  
"So, what *did* you buy anyway," he asks opening a bag.  
  
"OI! DON'T LOOK AT THOSE!!!!" I shout diving for the bags.  
  
I crash into him knocking him to the floor with a thud. Half a second later I land on top of him. I land with my head on his chest, nose first. Rubbing my nose I look up at Aya with an apologetic look on my face. He looks at me blankly.  
  
"So, what's in those bags?" he asks.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Stuff with things."  
  
He gives up trying to find out what I bought and just looks at me.  
  
"I suppose you want me to get off you eh?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"I will but not until you tell me why you came home early."  
  
"I felt like it."  
  
"Liar. Why?"  
  
"I knew you stole my keys. I wanted to see why you took them."  
  
"You bugger. Don't you trust me to do something nice for us?"  
  
"I trust you to do something kinky."  
  
"Oi! I resent that! I am nothing but a gentleman!"  
  
"And I'm the Queen of England."  
  
"Your majesty," I joke bowing my head.  
  
Finally getting off of him I help him up.  
  
"Now, you have to go lock yourself in your room for 2 hours while I get everything ready. *You* weren't suppose to be home for another 2 hours and everything was going to be ready for you then. So scoot!" I start pushing him to his room and tell him to stay put.  
  
"Oh and Aya, change into something nice. You're soaking wet now!"  
  
I close the door and smile to myself. 'Now time to get started'. I head for the kitchen read to make dinner.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
The smell of rosemary, basil and a mix of other herbs fills the small apartment. Turning on some slow, sexy jazz. I look around. Music, check. Food, check. Dead sexy outfit, check. Oils hidden under coffee table, check. Well all set. I walk down the hall to Aya's room. I knock on the door.  
  
"Koibito, dinner is ready," I purr is my sexiest voice.  
  
When I'm almost back at the kitchen I hear his door out and light footsteps. I dish dinner on to the two plates and then pour some wine. A sweet, delicious raspberry that I picked up. I hear Aya enter the kitchen and look up. I barely catch the wine bottle before it slips out of my hands. Aya is looking dead sexy. Almost better than me. A long sleeve, black, button up sheer shirt hides nothing. In fact, it only enhances his beautifully sculpted chest. Tight leather pants hang off his hips, hugging *everything*. Leather ankle boots complete the outfit. I see the corner of his mouth twitch in seeing my response. He knows what he's done and he loves it.  
  
"Ummmm.....shall we eat?" I squeak out.  
  
I have an overwhelming urge to sit down to hide the fact that my pants are getting far too tight. When I told him to get dressed into something nice I didn't know that he would come out looking like this.  
  
He walks over wordlessly and sits down. Sitting down I keep my eyes plastered to him, drinking in every second of his body that I can. I only look up when I hear his voice.  
  
"A toast..."  
  
Aya's POV  
  
"A toast," I say, surprising Yoji. He looks at me unsure of what I just said but quickly understands. He grabs his glass and raises it.  
  
"A toast," he repeats.  
  
"To many more evenings like this," I finish.  
  
"Amen" I hear his whisper, eyeing me.  
  
Smiling slightly I take a sip of wine. A sweet, fruity flavour fills my mouth. Delicious. I have to admit Yoji is also a delicious sigh. Our outfits compliment each other quite well. Both of us bear leather pants and ankle boots. His shirt, however, is different. It's leather as well, short sleeved with a double zip up the front with large silver rings. He definitely does not have it done up the whole way. In fact, the two zippers meet in the middle of his chest, showing off his washboard stomach and hinting at the sculpted chest that lay underneath. Of course my favourite part is his soft leather choker, on his long elegant neck.  
  
We eat dinner chatting about nothing and everything. We talk of how Omi and Ken think they're being sneaky and quiet about their newfound relationship. Both of us have walked in on at last one of their little make-out sessions in the greenhouse or back shed. They didn't notice either of us so we never brought it up, even though I know Yoji was very tempted to tease them.Only the threat of a cold, lonely bed for a month had made him keep his mouth shut.  
  
Once finished dinner I get an inviting look from Yoji as he saunters into the living room, with something in hand that I can't see. Intrigued I followed him. Entering the dimly lit room I feel an arm wrap around me from behind.  
  
"Close your eyes," he whispers in my ear. His breath is hot and heaven on my skin. I close my eyes waiting for what will happen next. I feel something smooth on my lips.  
  
"Take a bite," is whispered into my ear.  
  
I open my mouth and let the object slide past my lips. I bite down and feel a small rush of juice fill my mouth. Strawberries. Chocolate- covered strawberries. My favourite.  
  
"Do you like that kitten?" he purrs into my ear. I nod as he starts kissing and nuzzling my neck.  
  
"I made them just for you," he says before he starts to nibble and suck on my earlobe.  
  
"Do you want more?  
  
I let out a small moan.  
  
"Well be a good kitten then and get on that couch."  
  
I walk over and stretch out with my head on Yoji's lap. For the next 45 minutes I am fed chocolate covered strawberries and kisses. By the end I have strawberry juice dribbling down my chin and neck and Yoji's fingers are dyed red from the juice. I take his index finger and begin to suck the sweet juice off it.  
  
Yoji's POV  
  
I moan at the sensual feeling of Aya's tongue lapping at my finger. Sucking and massaging with his mouth causes another small moan to escape my lips. He switches to my middle finger and begins to suck on it. I gently pull my finger from his mouth and lean down to kiss him, Instead I start to lap up the juice on his chin. I hear a small gasp escape his lips as I start to suck on his bottom lip. Slowly I move up until our lips are just about crushing each others. I can feel his lips part and steal the chance, slipping my tongue in. He tastes like strawberries and chocolate. I pull away and hear a small whimper from him. I place a finger over his slightly swollen lips.  
  
"Shhh. I have another surprise. But you have to close your eyes again.  
  
Willingly he obeys. I slide out from under him and put a pillow in place of my lap. Slowly I unbutton his shirt leaving small kisses on his chest and stomach where material once was. Taking one of the oils out from under the table I click it open. I lean down and kiss him deeply. Grinning I sit up and dribble some oil on his chest. A startle gasp slips from his mouth and his eyes fly open. I grin and put the bottle down. I rub my hands through the oil and a deep groan is his response. I rub and massage his chest and stomach, teasing and pinching his nipples. Gasp and moans tell me his sweet spots. I can feel his pants getting tight underneath me. I lean down and whisper in his ear.  
  
"Why Aya, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're thoroughly enjoying this."  
  
I don't get a verbal response but a pair of lips sucking on my neck and a pair of hands grabbing and pushing my ass down harder to meet his grinding hips.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying this too," he hisses into my ear.  
  
I gasp as he thrusts his hips up.  
  
"I think it's my turn to play, " he whispers. "After all, you've been so good to me."  
  
I moan as he pinches a sensitive nipple. I roll towards the back of the couch and let him slip out from under me.  
  
"Lie on your back," he tells me.  
  
I do as he tells me, asking for attention with my look.  
  
"Edible eh? Well, we'll just see about that," Aya says holding the oil bottle. "I should have expected something like this," he says shaking the bottle at me, "from you."  
  
I smile and quickly snatch out my hand for him. He's quick and sidesteps out of the way.  
  
"What? Am I taking to long? Sorry koi, but what I'm going to do to you is worth the wait."  
  
He leans down and crushes his lips against mine. I feel him climb on to the couth and straddle my thighs as he undoes my shirt. Breaking the kiss he smiles at me and I gasp. His giners slick with oil is pinching my nipple. Rolling it into a hard bud. He slides down and takes the now slick nipple in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and nipping at it. Pleasure boarding on pain. Working on the other nipple with his fingers he pinches and teases it. Kissing and licking across my chest he gets to the other one. He repeats the process, teasing and nipping. Once satisfied with the fact that both my nipples are clean he raises his head licking his lips.  
  
"Mmm...tasty. But I didn't get enough."  
  
Quicker than I can see he's down between my legs rubbing oil on my lower abdomen.  
  
"My, my. It appears I need to do something about the rather large bulge in your pants," he teases.  
  
Slowly he unbuttons the top of my pants and starts to unzip them painfully slow before I push through. I grip the couch cushions as the cool air engulfs me. I feel myself twitch. Suddenly I fly up to an almost sitting position with a soundless scream. Cold slick fingers are running up and down my cock, spreading the oil around. At some point that I'm not aware of my pants ended up on the floor. Grinning he leans forward and kiss me lightly.  
  
"Lie back koi and enjoy." he whispers.  
  
Moving lips brushing over mine. I lean back slowly and try to relax. I groan and reach down to stroke his silky hair as he licks my tip. He takes my tip into his mouth and begins to suck on it slowly. Teasing with his lips and licking off the oil with his tongue. I suddenly feel warmth and moisture surround my cock. Sucking, licking and teasing he bobs his head up and down. My eyes lock on to his flaming red hair and my hands running through it. I feel my hips start to involuntary buck. Aya lets me fuck his mouth and increases his pace. Groans, moans and cries of pleasure pour out of my mouth uncontrollably. I feel by body start to stiffen.  
  
"Oh, God Aya! I'm gonna...." I scream.  
  
Suddenly the warmth and moisture is gone. I look down at him desperately. He looks up at me grinning. Not any normal grin, a grin that sends a shiver down my spin.  
  
"Not yet," he says huskily.  
  
I whimper as I watch him get up ans walk out of the room. Staring at the doorway and aching for release I see his shirt land on the floor. My eyes widen and I drag myself off the couch. I leave my pants on the floor and venture out into the hall. All the lights are out but the curtains in the kitchen are open and I can see one of Aya's boots on the floor. Looking further down the hall I see the other one. I walk down watching the floor for more discarded clothing. I find his pants and silk boxers further up. They stop in front of his door. I poke my head in the door.  
  
"Aya? You in hear?" I say looking around. I nearly scream as my hips are grabbed from behind and I'm nearly impaled on Aya. He reaches up and whispers in my ear.  
  
"I told you not yet."  
  
He pushes himself harder against my tight entrance and starts to play with the head of my penis.  
  
"On the bed now," he commands pressing even harder against my entrance.  
  
A deep full throated groan escapes my lips and I roll my head back.  
  
"Guest....room....made up," I gasp in a voice barely louder than a whisper.  
  
I feel him back away for a second and his hand pause.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Made up the guest room, since you were home early. Couldn't make up your room," I pant.  
  
"Fine. Get going."  
  
He gives me a small push and then a light smack on the ass. We reach the closed door and I wait for him.  
  
"Tell me what you think," I ask.  
  
I let him open the door and step in first. He stands like a soldier, eyes wide absorbing all that I have done. The bed is covered in black silk sheets to contrast his pale white skin. Two single lights light the room. One on the bedside table and one on the dresser.  
  
"I have some presents for you koi," I tell him wrapping my arms around his waist. His skin is soft and smooth just like the silk sheets. Maybe that's why I choose them. So he can feel what I feel every time I touch him.  
  
"Go sit down on the bed and I'll bring them to you."  
  
He nods and walks over and sits down. I walk over to the dresser and pick up one large package and one small one.  
  
"This first one," I say setting the larger package in his lap, "is a little different and may not be what you're use too."  
  
He cautiously opens the black box. He picks up the first item and looks at me curiously.  
  
"It's a nipple chain. These attach to you nipples and then you have some beautiful decoration for you chest. It would look great under that shirt you were wearing earlier."  
  
"I'll have to model it for you some time then koi," he says slyly.  
  
He picks up the next item in the box  
  
"Boxers?" he asks.  
  
"They, umm, go with the next thing in there. They're silky just like you," I say running a finger up his arm.  
  
He puts the black silk boxers down and get out the final item. He stares in awe looking at it from every angle possible.  
  
"I got it specially made. I hope the colour is right. I wanted it to match your eyes. And I know about orchids being your favourite so I figured as much."  
  
He stares intensely at the black silk dressing gown that has beautiful amethyst orchids stitched on the back.  
  
"Beautiful," is the only word to come out of his mouth.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"I love."  
  
"Wait! There's more! This isn't even the best part! Open this next!"  
  
I shove the other box onto the floor and put a slightly smaller, but deeper white box on his lap. He carefully undoes the red velvet ribbon wrapped around it. He pulls the lid off and lets it drop to the floor after seeing what's on top.  
  
"It's....it's....it's us," he stumbles out. He picks up the framed collage of photos I've created.  
  
"That's when we first meet. And that's our first date. That's the first time you tried to cook for me and it ended up a disaster. And *where* did you get *that*?"  
  
"*That* I found Ken and Omi giggling over. The little bakas followed us on our first date and took pictures. The little hentai's got our first kiss. Don't sorry I gave them hell for weeks afterward. Keeping going, there's more."  
  
He carefully puts it down on the bed and removes the dividing piece of cardboard and tissue paper.  
  
"This is all four of us," he murmurs.  
  
He admires the second collage that I've created. Pictures of kitchen disasters (courtesy of me and Ken most of the time), holidays, festivals, snow fights, fun times that we've had togther when we weren't busy being assassins or florists.  
  
"It's wonderful Yoji, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now there's one more Aya but I want to say something first. This last one I took the most time and care with. These aren't the original photos. I had copies made so don't worry. I just hope that you'll like it."  
  
Slowly he removes the divider and then the tissue paper, his hands freezing once the picture is seen. We sit quietly for a few moments until I see a single tear run down his cheek.  
  
"Imuto..." I hear him whisper. Pictures of Aya-chan dance behind the glass. Looking at hem you can see her grow.  
  
"Yoji..." he chokes but can't finish. He carefully raises the last collage out of the box with both hands, like he is afraid it might break.  
  
"It's beautiful. No, it more. I don't know....thank you."  
  
I sit quietly letting him look at it for as long as he needs. He finally puts it down and loos up at me.  
  
"Yoji, why? Why all this? Why these? Arigatoo but why?  
  
"I wanted to show you that," I pause unsure if I should continue. I cast my head down and start to examine my knees. I feel a soft hand on mine and I look up into his eyes. He smiles softly and nods.  
  
"I...I...I love you...Ran."  
  
I sit waiting for rejection. I look down at my lap again. The silence killing me inside.  
  
'God Aya, just say something. Please. Anything is better than you not answering."  
  
I feel his hand cupping my cheek. He lifts my head and turns its so I'm looking at him. He leans forward and kisses me. A sweet, delicate kiss that only he could do. His eyes flutter open and he smiles softly.  
  
"Ai shiteru," he says. "Now let me show you how much I do. Lie back."  
  
He moves his presents off the bed and puts them back on the dresser. I see him linger a moment looking at his iumto's collage. He puts it down and turns to face me.  
  
"Now if I remember correctly we have some unfinished business," he says with a small smirk on his face. "Shall we finish it off?"  
  
While talking he walked over to the bed and crawled up it until he is where he is now, about 2 inches from my face.  
  
"Mmmm....hai," I reply.  
  
He smiles slyly and quickly closes the distance between us with a lip bruising kiss. I run my hands through his hair and then feather light touches up and down his back.  
  
He finally breaks the kiss reluctantly. I can feel his arousal brush against my abdomen. Mine grows harder in response.  
  
"Aya, please..." I whisper in his ear as he kisses and caresses my neck with his lips and tongue.  
  
My body aches for attention as he reaches over to the bedside table to grab the lube. I lie admiring his body. His perfect, flawless skin smoother than almost anything I've ever known.  
  
I reach up and grab his hand before he can squirt any lube into his hand. He stops and looks at me questioningly.  
  
"Let me, please," I tell him.  
  
He nods and hands me the tube. I squirt a healthy glob into my hand. I close my hand for a minute letting it warm up a bit. Really cold gel will sometimes shoot you over the edge. I reach down and grab him firmly. I hear him hiss slightly at the feel of the still slightly cold gel. I smile and begin to stroke him slowly, spreading the gel all around and over. Aya moans and rolls his head back. I lift myself up and start to kiss his exposed neck. Sucking and licking. Nipping at tender places then kissing it. My free hand travels to his nipple and begins to play with it. Pinching, pulling, teasing it until it feels like a small pebble.  
  
"Uuuuhhhh...Yoji," I hear him moan.  
  
I feel his hand on my wrist that's pumping his cock. I stop and look at him.  
  
"My turn," he says.  
  
I legt go and lie down again. He picks up the tube of lube and squirts some on his fingers. He leans forward over me, supporting himself with one arm. We take the short time to study each other's faces. His eyes flutter close as his face slowly descends . My eyes close as well just before I feel his lips on mine. A small, delicate simple kiss. A kiss that is so rarely done during the heat of passion. I feel his first finger slide inside me. I smile a little in our kiss. Slowly he lets me relax and a second finger follows. A small moan comes from the back of my throat but is only muffled by our lips. Finally a third finger. I try to deepen the kiss but he doesn't let me. I decide to enjoy what I can get. After finishing stretching me he breaks the kiss. He looks at me with lids half open.  
  
"I love you," he says.  
  
I smile.  
  
"I love you too," I reply.  
  
I bend my knees and plant my feet on the bed. I lift myself off the bed to let Aya have easier access. Together we slowly work my hips down until I am completely full. Pausing to let me adjust I enjoy him being completely in me. Every time we make love and I'm uke I feel complete. I feel him start to move slightly. I nod indicating that he can start. I feel him slide out a bit and push back in. Slowly at first he begins to pump in and out gaining speed as he goes. My hips thrust to meet his and to drive him deeper. Everything around me begins to blur except for the face hovering over mine. My sense tingle at the touch of his hands and lips on my body.  
  
I feel him grab me and start to pump me in rhythm with his hips. I don't hear my screaming his name over and over. All I know is the sensation of his touch and the beauty of his face and body. I feel my body tense and cry out his name only to finally hear one thing; my name being screamed, escaping his lips. Our bodies orgasm together and he collapses on top of me, his head on my shoulder. I hug him close. I brush his hair from his cheek. I feel sleepiness take over me.  
  
"Yoji?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Part 2

Aya's POV  
  
I feel warmth on my back. My eyes flutter open to see a patch of sun filtering though the window. However the spot beside me is empty and cold. Frowning slightly I sit up and get out of bed. I open the door and walk down the hall. As I get closer I can smell something being cooked. I lean against the doorframe of the kitchen. I watch Yoji work carefully at the stove making us breakfast. Lunch actually now that I look at the clock.  
  
A cigarette hangs from the corner of his mouth. I hate the smell of smoke but somehow I've never minded his. Maybe it's the way he makes it look so natural, like we're all born with one just hanging there.  
  
I smile a little as I see he's taken as much time to get dressed as I have. My smile broadens as he swats the strings of the apron away only to have them go straight back to tickling his bare ass. Not surprising that he chose to cook breakfast naked, he is Yoji after all. He reaches to the counter and grabs the flipper and puts a beautifully cooked omelette on a plate. He smiles, content with his work. He opens the oven door and puts the plate in. Guess he's keeping it warm while he waits for me. He grinds his cigarette out in the only ashtray I own. I only own it because of him. He turns and jumps a little upon seeing me watching him.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to admire the view."  
  
"And did you enjoy it?" he asks with a smirk. He saunters towards me.  
  
"But of course. I always love looking at what I've claimed as mine."  
  
"Yours eh? Well if this belongs to you then I guess this," he says grabbing between my legs. "Belongs to me."  
  
I grab his hips and pull him up against me hard.  
  
"If you want to claim that as yours you have to take it. You haven't done that."  
  
I pull his head down into a rough kiss. Forcing his mouth open with my own. I grind my hips against this, thrusting upward as well. Both of us grow hard.  
  
He rips his mouth away and begins an assault on my neck with his mouth. He kisses and sucks madly, working his way down my body. He's going down to claim me. I run my hands through his hair and grip it as he takes me in his mouth. He isn't gentle but it feels wonderful. I feel my knees begin to weaken with pleasure. I give in and let myself fall onto the floor. Yoji never lets up. His mouth is magical. Ever time he goes down on me my body relaxes so much I collapse. I feel my groin start to tighten and my vision blur, I thrusts my hips up and scream Yoji's name. My muscles weaken and I lie exhausted on the floor. I feel him crawl so he's over top of me. He kisses me and smiles.  
  
"All mine," he states.  
  
"All yours," I reply.  
  
"That's right koi. But now I want to claim more."  
  
"Claim it then."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
We stand up together fingers dancing across warm flushed skin. I know what he wants and I'm going to give it to him just the way he wants it.  
  
I break our searing kiss and look at him with a sly grin. I turn my back to him and walk over to the table. I rearrange the placemats so they cover the edge of the table and provide some padding. I look over my shoulder and smile seductively at Yoji. I bend over and rest the upper half o my body on top of the table, baring my ass to him. I hear a groan escape his lips as he realizes what I'm offering. I hear a couple of quick steps towards the drawers and one being ripped open. After an experiment with cooking oil we decided it be best to keep random bottles of lube around the house.  
  
I feel two slick digits press against my entrance. I reach back and grab his hand.  
  
"No, just go. Hard," I tell him.  
  
They fingers disappear and are replace by the hot, slick head of Yoji's hard cock. His hands grab my hips as he pushes himself inside me.  
  
"Yoji...." I moan.  
  
"God Aya! You feel so good!"  
  
He doesn't give me any time to adjust but starts to pump in and out. He adjusts my hips and his and continues to pump hitting my sweet spot over and over again. I cry out his name repeatedly. I grip the other side of the table to support myself. I feel Yoji's hand slide around and start to my cock which is hard again. I start screaming due to an overload of pleasure. My vision starts to blur as I feel my body tense. I let out a blood- curdling scream.  
  
"YOJI!"  
  
"AYA!"  
  
I spill into Yoji's hand as he explodes inside me. He collapses on top of me. My neck is kissed.  
  
"You all mine koi, all mine," he whispers. "Now how about some breakfast?"  
  
------------------------  
  
Ken's POV  
  
We herd the last of the rabid fangirls out of the store. We start to clean up. The bell rings signalling someone has just come through the door.  
  
"Sorry, but we're, Birman!" I hear myself say.  
  
"Siberian," he greets.  
  
We all put down our brooms or other assorted cleaning utensils as Birman produces a tape. I close the shutters and we head down to the mission room. Once seated Birman pops the tape in. Persia appears on screen as usual.  
  
"Weiss, your targets are these three men."  
  
Pictures of three men flash on screen.  
  
"This man is your main target. The other two are his assistants. They are part of a child drug, slave and prostitution ring. Without them the ring will crumble. Weiss, hunt the dark beasts of the night!"  
  
The lights are flicked on.  
  
"Are you all in?" Birman asks.  
  
"Hai," we all answer.  
  
"Good. Here's the file. You should be able to hit them tomorrow at the warehouse listed. Good luck."  
  
She turns and leaves. We pass the file around once each of us has finished reading it. This mission isn't going to be pretty.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Aya's POV  
  
Yoji and I climb into my car and head towards the flower shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here we are now going to the east side  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We wait in the alley behind the flower shop for Ken and Omi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pick up my friends and we start to ride  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They come out the back door and slip silently into the back seat. We never talk before a mission unless we have to. We have already discussed who is doing what and what to do if children are found.  
  
The summer night is cool but brisk. A time for sitting outside on a patio not a time for killing. The sun is almost set. Hints of the day are only left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ride all night, we ride all day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It should be dark by the time we get to the warehouse.  
  
Forty-five minutes later we pull up to a spot that is far enough away that the car won't be suspicious.  
  
We creep among the shadows until we reach the warehouse. We wait until the targets' car pulls up and they get out. Once they're in the building we approach it. Omi is in charge of the security system and he takes care of it quickly. Slipping in we can hear the cries and screams of children. Following the sound we find the targets. We're lucky, the main target like to keep the place dark. We have no trouble manoeuvring around. Omi has the clearest shot of all of us and he lines it up. Just as he fires one of the bodyguards moves and takes the hit in the shoulder. Hell breaks lose.  
  
The guns appear and we're soon under heavy fire. Omi takes a couple out with his crossbow. The familiar nosie of Yoji's wire being drawn signals a small opportunity for attack. Guns are knocked out of hands and I leap forwards, katana flashing.Two fall and Ken jumps in to join me. Slashing and slicing the guns fall silent. We scan the immediate area and get to freeing the children. Holed up in a giant cell we break open the lock. We hurry all that are still alive out. We leave the ones who are already dead for the time being.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some may come, some may stay  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi and Ken lead them towards the exit. Yoji and I scan over the ones that are left. A hundred children must have just been freed but at least forty lay dead or almost dead on the floor of their prison. Most of them bloody and bruised. We can't help them any more. We turn and walk out of the cell. I turn to look and thank God or someone that Aya-chan wasn't hear and hopefully will never be.  
  
I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Yoji with a serious look.  
  
"We missed the targets. We better get out."  
  
I nod. He turns and starts to run. After about a hundred metres he stops and turns motioning for me to hurry up. Something flies past my head towards Yoji.  
  
"RUN!" I scream.  
  
An explosion knocks me to the floor. I scramble to my feet to see Yoji lying half buried under a pile of rumble.  
  
"YOJI!" I scream.  
  
"AYA!"  
  
Stars flash before my eyes and everything goes black. 


	3. Part 3

Omi's POV  
  
Three days now. Three days sine rescuing almost a hundred children. Three days since Yoji got hurt. Three days since Aya-kun was kidnapped. Yoji's done almost nothing but weep. Ken and I still don't know what exactly happened. We had just gotten all of the kids outside when we heard an explosion. We raced back to see if Aya and Yoji were alright. We found Yoji half buried under some rubble but no Aya. Ken asked him where Aya was but all we got was a quiet cry of "gone" repeatedly. He blacked out soon after.  
  
I don't know how but we were somehow able to free Yoji and get him home. A dozen stitches in the back of his left thigh. We finally got part of the story from him. From the explosion to Aya being knocked out and taken by our targets. Yoji wept through the entire telling of events so parts are still unclear.  
  
It's raining today. It's been raining ever since Aya went missing. We've done nothing but sit and plan our next move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here we are in the pouring home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's going to be hard without Aya and with Yoji injured to complete our mission.  
  
I walk upstairs to see how Yoji is and to see if the dressing on his wound needs changing. I knock on his door.  
  
"Yoji?"  
  
I open the door. He is standing at his dresser looking at himself in the mirror. He's trying to comb his hair. One light is all that lights the otherwise dark room. He hears the door open.  
  
"Aya?" he asks, his voice full of hope. He sees me and the comb falls from his hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch the light man fall the comb  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No Yoji. It's just me, Omi. I came to see if you needed anything. Also I should see if your leg needs to be redressed."  
  
The Yoji before me is a Yoji I've never seen before. Low slung pants and sexy cropped shirts have been replace by track pants and t-shirts. I didn't know he owned such clothing. His hair is frizzy and knotted.  
  
"Sure Omi," he replies sullenly.  
  
I feel my cheeks burn a bit as he pulls his pants down and lies face first on the bed. Part of me sighs in relief. At least he put on boxers today. Yesterday he didn't. My face burned red the entire time I was cleaning the wound. I made Ken check on him the rest of the day.  
  
I pick up the first kit from his beside table and sit down on the edge of the bed. I pull off the old dressing and giggle to myself a bit. He's got a large bald spot on the back of his leg thanks to the medical tape. I set about my job and soon the stitches are covered again.  
  
"All done Yoji-kun," I chirp.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Yoji-kun?"  
  
"Aya would look after me if he was here, you know that, right Omi?"  
  
I nod. "I miss him too but we'll find him and soon it will be all right."  
  
"I know. I just miss him. I just want him here with me now."  
  
A light knock on the door has both of us turn our heads to see Ken- kun looking nervous.  
  
"Sorry guys but his," he says holding up a video tape, "was just left at our back door. I've called Birman, she's on her way over."  
  
We get up and head down to the mission room.  
  
------------------------  
  
Yoji's POV  
  
Ken puts the tape in the VCR and sits down. I look around the room quickly. Omi is curled up in the bean bag chair, Ken's in the computer chair, Birman's leaning against the stairs and I'm sitting on the couch. The video starts and soon our main target's face appears on the screen. We all gasp in surprise.  
  
"Hello Weiss. I am sure you are surprised to see my comrades and myself are alive and well.  
  
"We have something, or should I say someone, that belongs to you."  
  
The camera pans across the room to a dark silhouette.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch the light move across the screen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A light is turned on and the silhouette disappears and is replaced by Aya.  
  
"Aya!" I yell.  
  
"That's right. It's your little friend. We've taken the courtesy of taping your friend's final moments in life."  
  
The video shows a bruised and bleeding Aya, stripped naked and tied with his arms above his head. I barely recognize him.  
  
For what seems like an eternity we watch Aya be beaten with whips, clubs and other various instruments. Tears stream down all our faces. Each of us flinch with the sound of each hit.  
  
You can see Aya try not to react but gives in eventually and starts to scream with each blow. A voice is heard on the tape but the owner's face is not seen.  
  
"Live by the sword. Die by the sword."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch the light come over me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We watch as Aya is sliced open with his own katana.  
  
Aya is dead. 


	4. Part 4

Konnichiwa minna-san! I bet a lot of you thought that this story was over with the end of the last part! Well, it's not! There's still two more parts after this one! Hope everyone likes it! I love reviews so please write some! Enjoy this part!  
  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
Aya is dead. Two days ago we watched Aya die on videotape. We haven't opened the store since as we've all been mourning. Yoji's been beside himself. Sobbing wails to fits of anger can be heard from his room. He's barely eaten a thing but I can imagine that most of his diet has been liquid.  
  
Birman was by earlier. She told Omi and I where the target is going to be tonight. It's going to be hard with just the two of us but we'll have to manage.  
  
Right now we're sitting at the kitchen table picking at some isntant noodles. We're also laying out the plan for tonight.  
  
"We're going to have to be more careful this time Ken-kun. They'll probably have more body guards."  
  
"I know. Maybe I could use your spare bow or something. It might help."  
  
"We'll see. Now..."  
  
We chat some more and layout the final plans. We plan on making this as fast and simple as possible.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. Where do I fit in?"  
  
We both jump and turn to see Yoji standing in the doorway. He almost looks like himself again. Appropriately he is wearing black pants and a black button down shirt. The sexy suave isn't completely there but it still lingers on him like previous' night's perfume.  
  
"Yoji-kun! You can't come with us! You're hurt and upset and it just wouldn't be right!" Omi tells him.  
  
"A fresh dressing and tenser and my leg will be fine. I want to feel those bastards choke to death as I wring the life out of them for what they did to Aya. I've sworn to avenge him as he would avenge me if our places were switched. So, where do I fit in?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Yoji's POV  
  
I wrap a tenser bandage tightly around my let. I pull my pants on and put on my trench coat. I sit down on the bed and tie up my boots. The bed is not mine; it's Aya's. I'm sitting in his bedroom. I came here to have time to myself before the mission.  
  
I look around the room taking everything in. Everything seems duller without Aya here. Perhaps it's the smell of freshly cleaned floors that's missing. Or perhaps it's that he never had time to hang the collages I made him.  
  
I open his closest and run my fingers down the sleeve of the silk dressing gown I bought him. He never got to wear it. He never wore it for me.  
  
I close the closest door nd walk out of the bedroom. I walk out of the apartment and get into my car. I head towards the flower shop. It feels like it's five nights ago. Only I was with Aya and in his car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here we are now going to the west side  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I meet Ken and Omi in the back alley. He head towards the new location.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weapons in hand as we go for a ride  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We do as last time and park a safe distance away. We wait again for the target. Just as Omi said. More body guards. Looks like twice as many.  
  
Omi breaches security again. We creep among the shadows following the targets. It's harder this time. They've turned on more lights. We pick off several body guards with ease; silently and quickly. A third of the body guards are left, totalling six. We wait until half can be picked off all at once. We fly in and are rid of them quickly. Gunfire explodes again but is quickly silenced.  
  
The targets are running for the door. My wire whips out trapping one of the assistants, leaving him for me to play with like a marionette.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some may come and some may stay  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi and Ken take off after the other two. I drag my capture to me. I want to know where Aya is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Watching out for a sunny day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is Aya?" I demand.  
  
"Who? Oh, your little friend? Did you not get our video?"  
  
"We got it. Where is he?" I growl.  
  
"Beats me. I don't know where they dumped his body once we were done withit. My guess is it's in the bay.  
  
"He was good, you know that? I'm sure you do. You wouldn't be this mad if you didn't know. You must know what a great tight ass he's got. I do. We all took turns. He resisted at first but in the end he enjoyed it. I don't think I've met anyone who was such a screamer."  
  
My rage grows while he talks. He won't tell me where Aya is. I pull my wire tight and watch as life sputters and chokes out of him. Once sure he's dead I let my wire begin to slip. I drop the wire as I feel violent sobs rack my body. They raped him. They all raped him. Aya, I love you. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where's the love and darkness and my side arm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi and Ken come back to find me sobbing over a dead body.  
  
"The other two got away again," Omi tells me.  
  
I nod hearing but not understanding.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me where Aya was," I sob.  
  
"He's dead now Yoji-kun. That's what matters right now. We'll find Aya Yoji, I promise."  
  
They each take an arm and lead me away and back to my car. I let Ken drive. I fall into bed as soon as we get home. I cry. I cry until there's nothing left. I finally get up and peel my blood-soiled clothes off. I creep into the hall to use the washroom. Red puffy eyes stare back at me in the mirror. I wash my face and go to the washroom. I open the door and click off the light just as Omi and Ken come upstairs. I thought they were already asleep. I smile and wince at the same time as Ken pulls Omi into a gentle but firm kiss. Ken takes Omi by the hand and guides him to his room and closes the door. At least they chose the room furthest from me. Well at least my teammates won't have a cold bed in the morning like I will.  
  
End Part 4  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Part 5

Konnichiwa minna-san! Hope you're all enjoying the story. This is the second last part. Only one part left after this! YEAH! I'm curious to hear what you think is going to happen. I'd love it if you wrote what you think will happen in the review section! Or just write reviews! I love them! Enjoy this part and the next should be up soon!  
  
  
  
Omi's POV  
  
Aya was raped before he died. This must have almost killed Yoji to know. I muse such thoughts in my head as I like in bed. Well, Ken's bed actually. I've woken up before him and I really don't feel like getting up. I think Yoji knows I'm here too. I thought I saw something flash as Ken and I were kissing at the top of the stairs last night. Nothing much really, just like light bouncing off a watch or something.....I hope we weren't loud. We purposely took Ken's room because it's the furthest away.  
  
I don't know how i would be if I was in Yoji's position right now. I'd probably be in hysterics if Ken was taken from me so suddenly.  
  
Ken stirs beside me. I look up as he opens his eyes.  
  
"Ohayoo," I say softly.  
  
"Ohayoo," he replies stretching and smiling. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Hai. Just been waiting for your to wake up."  
  
"Hope you haven't been waiting long. You could have gotten up you know."  
  
"I haven't been and I know but I really like where I am right now."  
  
"I like where you are right now too."  
  
I roll over and sit up so I'm sitting/straddling his lower abdomen.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do today?" he asks as I get into my sitting position.  
  
"Well, we have a ton of arrangements to do. There are 10 to the north end, 15 to the east side....oh! and a bunch for that wedding at 3 tomorrow and...." I look down at Ken to see him not listening to a word I say. "....and you're not listening to a word I say!"  
  
"That's because I found something better to do than what you just said."  
  
I furrow my brow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This," he says reach out and stroking me lightly.  
  
"Ken! You still have energy for more?! You're unbelievable!"  
  
"Damn straight I have energy for more. How can you be surprised with you sitting as you are on me?"  
  
"Well I never really thought of it but I guess a little wouldn't hurt."  
  
"With what you do to me Omi, there is no such thing as 'a little'."  
  
------------------------  
  
Ken's POV  
  
The number of arrangements that we did this morning was insane. We must have done at least fifty. I've noticed Yoji has become more cautious with his arrangements; spending more time and care on each one. I'm putting a bunch of arrangements in the big cooler right now.  
  
"Ken, Birman's here," Yoji tells me.  
  
"'Kay, I'm coming."  
  
We head downstairs and sit. Birman doesn't look too happy. She look at us.  
  
"Perisa isn't happy. You've tried twice now and only eliminated one target. You're lucky Balinese eliminated one last time otherwise you would all be terminated right now.  
  
"I brought you this," she holds up a folder. "This should tell you more about the targets. I expect another, in not both, eliminated by tonight."  
  
She hands Yoji the file and leaves. I guess the flowers are on hold now.  
  
------------------------  
  
Yoji's POV  
  
We drive towards a penthouse that belongs to the second assistant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here we are now going to the north side  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi's been quiet most of the day. I think something is bothering him. I look at him in the review mirror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look at my friends as they start to ride  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looks worried now. I'll have to talk to him later.  
  
We pull up to a perfect spot a couple blocks away. This should go quickly. We walk over and use the fire escape on the building next to the penthouse. We can see straight into the assistants living room. A sign on a neighbouring building blinks it's red message.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ride all night, we ride all day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lights flick on in the living room and the target presents himself to us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking out for a sunny day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bombay, take it," I whisper.  
  
Omi loads his bow and stands. He lines up and we hear the twang of the bow. A second twany sounds and a tinkle of glass is heard as the arrows break through the glass window. The man falls dead. The back of the head and his heart pierced. He has an eye that Omi. He's a great guy. Ken's lucky to have him.  
  
  
  
End Part 5  
  
TBC..... 


	6. Part 6

Konnichiwa minna-san! Hope you've enjoyed the story. This is the last part! I can't wait to hear what you think! Thanks to all of those who've written reviews and all that. Feel free to write more at the end of this! I'd love to hear what you think of the whole thing. Well, have fun!  
  
South Side Part 6  
  
Yoji's POV  
  
Tonight is our last night to get the main target. I want to find the bastard. I want to him to tell me where Aya is. I don't care if he's dead. I'm starting to accept that he is. I just want to see him again. I want to give him a proper funeral. I want to touch his silky skin one last time. If we fail, we die. Birman told us that. If we fail we'll die either by the target's hands or by Perisa's. He probably won't even do it himself. He'll probably send Birman or Manx to do it. I always thought Aya would be the last thing I saw before I died not a woman with a gun to my head. I suppose that would be my second choice though. We're going to strike at his house tonight. It took a while but Omi found his house. I drove past it today. It's huge. A bloody mansion. The walls and gates are high but nothing we can't handle. Tonight we either succeed and live or fail and die.  
  
------------------------  
  
Midnight. I need to wait only thirty more minutes before we leave. I've been ready since ten o'clock. I've paced my room countless times. I've taken the collages from Aya's apartment. I didn't think he'd mind. He won't ever see them again. I study the one of the two of us. Memories flood back with teach picture. Somehow we ended up with a picture of our first meeting. I was taken by him the instant I laid eyes on him. It took me a long time to tell him how I felt but I did and I found out he shared those feelings for me. Our first date was to an amusement park. Most would never guess Aya could have fun or smile but he did both. I tried to win him a stuffed toy but couldn't. He won a giant one for me instead. We were riding the Ferris wheel the first time we kissed. How romance novel is that? But it was the sweetest kiss I've ever had. It became the first of many. I found out when his birthday was and tried to make dinner for him. I burnt almost everything and set one item on fire. He walked in not long after that. He took one look at the kitchen and at me and laughed. He laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. Then he came and hugged me and kissed me and paid for the take-out we then ordered. I loved it when he laughed. It was such a beautiful sound.  
  
"Yoji, it's time to go." I look up to see Ken in my doorway. "What'cha lookin' at?" he asks crossing the room. "Hey, that's awesome! You make it?" "Yeah. I gave it to Aya a couple of nights before he went missing." "I'm sure he loved it." "He did. He just never got the chance to hang it up." "I see," he says quietly. "It's time now," he says. I put the picture down and we leave.  
  
------------------------  
  
I drive us to the mansion. It's obviously in the rich part of town which also means there aren't many other houses. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Here we are now going to the south side ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There's little traffic. Even this late there is usually more traffic than this. There's tension in the car. We all know the consequences of this mission. Even if we fail and make it out alive that won't last long ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pic up my friends and we hope we won't die ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I park the care and we walk. Three assassins walk to their place of kill. The though sounds strange in my head. Assassins walking. You don't think of that really. You think of them sneaking, shooting, killing, not walking. I get lost in thought and almost walk past our entry point. We use a rope to climb the walk and a tree to get down on the other side. Using the trees and other foliage as cover we slide our up to the house. From what we saw of the houses' blueprints you can get from the kitchen to the master bedroom quite easily. We can only assume that that is where he sleeps. A window gets us into the kitchen. Our eyes already adjusted to the dark makes it easy to find the way we need to go. We emerge to find ourselves beside what appears to be the main staircase. We move along towards the end of the stairs. I drink in the room's appearance. Hard, maybe white marble, stone floor with giant columns stretching up to an enormously high ceiling. Omi peers his head around the edge of the staircase. Suddenly the lights turn on and we're almost blinded. "Good evening," a voice sounds. "We've been waiting. I figured you'd be coming so I decided to meet and greet you. Welcome to my humble abode. Now die!" Machine guns explode into action. We dive for cover behind the columns. I barely peek to see what our situation is. Our target stands surrounded by a dozen men with machine guns. The noise is deafening. I see the target turn and go through a door on the other side of the stairs. "Bombay!" I yell. "Try!" He nods understanding and produces several darts. I watch the gunmen until two have to stop to reload. I signal to Omi and two are taken out. Over the next while we repeat this until only three remain. Two are forced to reload at the same time. We take the opportunity and leap out. Omi takes the one firing down. "I'm going after the target," I yell running for the door I saw him go through. I leave Omi and Ken to take care of the other two. I kick open the door to find stairs leading down. He went to the basement then. That's fine. Basements are dingy and a place for storage right? They're big, open rooms. I reach the bottom of the stairs and realize I'm wrong. This dark and dingy place is a basement but is the size of the mansion. I hear gunfire open again upstairs. A long corridor stretches from my left, past me and onward to my right. Numerous doors give way to countless of rooms. All the doors are closed. Guess I better start kicking. I break down the first few doors to find various rooms. A laundry room, cellar type room and a workshop. A few rooms empty. I kick open another door to only almost fall to my knees. Shocked and surprised one word slips almost soundlessly past my lips. "Aya."  
  
Omi's POV  
  
"I'm going after the target!" Yoji yells running to a door. No sooner does he disappear than the gunmen open fire again. Ken and I dive for cover. I try several times to wipe them out with my darts but I miss. One of the guns jams and the man is quickly killed. I furrow my brow, straining my ears. It sounds like there's a second gun but it's somewhere further away. Not a machine gun either. A hand gun. I look over at Ken. He nods agreeing that he hears something. "Fuck this," he growls and leaps from his hiding spot. He claws the man viciously and the immediate noise stops. We listen to see if we can still hear where the other gunfire is coming from. If I didn't know better I'd say it's coming from the doorway that Yoji just went through.  
  
Yoji's POV  
  
"Aya." I stumble forward into the room. There in the middle of the room is Aya. Hung from the ceiling by his writs , his feet just touch the floor. He is stripped naked. His eyes are closed. His skin is smooth and white and flawless. I walk over and run my hand down his side. I feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek. He's alive. "Aya. Aya, can you hear me? Please Aya, wake up." Slowly amythst eyes flutter open and lock with mine. "Yoji?" he asks. His voice barely above a whisper. "Is it you? Really you?" "Yes, it's really me. You, you're alive. We though you were dead. Let me get you down." I grab the knife I keep hidden on me and cut the rope that suspends him. He drops into my arms. I'm holding him. At long last I'm holding him. We sink to the floor on our knees. I hug him, hold him and finally kiss him. How I've missed those lips. Soft, sweet lips of Aya. Tears have been streaming down my face the whole time. I never though I'd see him again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ride at night, ride through heaven and hell ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We're both so wrapped up in each other that we don't hear what's behind me.  
  
Omi's POV  
  
Ken and I race down the stairs to try and find Yoji. As we go the gunfire gets louder. We reach the bottom and look around. Our target is in a doorway firing randomly and laughing. Ken runs claws bared and I fire some darts. My darts hit him seconds before Ken slashes him open. He falls to the floor dead. Ken looks up and into the room. All colour drains from his face. I hurry over. "Ken, what's wrong?" He points to the room. I look in and gasp. "No....Yoji. Aya!"  
  
Yoji's POV  
  
I have my Aya back. Aya is alive. He's going to come home and he's going to war the dressing gown I gave him. We're going to make love until we not longer can. He's coming home. A loud sounds and a hot burning sensation goes through my shoulder. I hear Aya hiss as well and a spot appears on his chest. I've been shot and the bullet went straight through me and into Aya. More burning appears throughout my back. Some come through and strike Aya others remain lodged. Both of us fall the rest of the way to the floor. I clutch him and he clutches back. "I love you," I tell him. "I love you," he replies. I smile and he smiles back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Come back and feel so well ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My eyelids grow heavy and fall shut. Aya has come back and I've never felt so well.  
  
~Owari~  
  
-so I guess Aya was the last thing Yoji say, ne? 


End file.
